Bonding Over Coffee
by Linables
Summary: My infamous Chobits yaoi. Hideki's electric bill slips past the due date, so he ends up bumming a stay at Shinbo's, while Chi is at Ms. Hibiya's. Anyone smell opportunity?


**Bonding Over Coffee**

Linda/Sinful Cupid

"Sheesh. I can't believe you let the electric bill slip _again_."

Hirobu Shinbo lectured over the buzz of the coffee maker, back turned towards a sulking Motosuwa Hideki. "You're in pretty good shape with financial issues lately, personally I think it's just that you get way too _distracted_ all the time. Either that or you're just lazy or forgetful." He turned around and smirked evilly at Hideki, who sprang up and finally snapped back. "HEY! I am not lazy. I'm so not lazy that that's not even funny!! And I'm not forgetful either! And what do you mean by being dist-" "Chill, chill, man" Shinbo cut him off, waving a hand to dismiss the matter. "I'm just joking. It's okay. I don't mind you having to stay over here...."

Shinbo opened his cupboard to fetch two coffee cups, and Hideki, letting out a defeated sigh, flopped onto his friends' couch. His situation at the moment seeming almost annoyingly routine - his electric bill's due date had _somehow _slipped through his fingers, his electricity had been cut off, and he'd had to bum a stay at Shinbo's house. And to top it all off, Chi hadn't been around to cheer him up since she'd decided to spend the night at Ms. Hibiya's house at her invitation. After that Sumomo had jumped at the chance to have a 'sleepover', and the three were spending the weekend at the landlady's nice, un-electricityless house. Atleast Chi was enjoying herself, Hideki had thought. 'I'd hate to have to put her through this _again_.'

That left Hideki and Shinbo completely alone in the apartment; and with there being no college classes for a few days. (They'd both finally gotten in - cramming, lots of tutoring, and then some more cramming.) there was pretty much no getting around it. They were bored.

Shinbo brought the cups of coffee over to the living area table, along with an attempt to begin a conversation as he sat down on the couch to drink his. "So...." he said. "So what?" Hideki answered, picking up his cup of coffee. "Eh. I dunno. Trying to think of something to talk about, but there really is nothing, is there?" Hideki took a sip of coffee. "No, nothing that I can think of...." There was short silence, which Shinbo eventually broke. "So....let's just talk about something completely random. Unless you can think of something better to do - I'm seriously bored, dude." Hideki shrugged. "I got nothing. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno - school?"

"Hmm....our jobs?"

"Food?"

"Farms?"

"Computers?"

"Sex?"

"When we first lost our virginity?"

Unfortunately at the exact moment that Shinbo said that, Hideki was taking a sip of coffee, which he ended up spitting out in shock. Shinbo turned to look at him. "....What?" he asked slowly. "....Haven't you lost it _yet_? Aren't you turning twenty in a few months?" Hideki turned bright red and sputtered, setting his coffee cup down. "Well....it....uh....it isn't like I haven't done everything that's possible for me to do with Chi, but, after all, she is a persocom with her on switch in her....uhmm...." He coughed quickly, and continued. "I love her very much, and nothing's gonna change that, you know. I just um....well, I can't, uh....you know, go _inside_ her....I don't know if I'd consider myself a virgin or not...." He bowed his head, blush spreading from his cheeks.

"Well....I dunno, I'd say virginity is a state of mind," Shinbo said, patting his friend on the back. "But you really ought to get to have that feeling somehow....it's....well, I can't describe it, that's why you have to experience it for yourself. It's really fantastic....but I guess I'm not really helping you at all by going on about it, am I? Sorry." Hideki shook his head slightly. "S'okay...." he mumbled, still rather red. There was another silence, and then finally Shinbo seemed to figure out something else to talk about. Or do. He tapped Hideki on the shoulder, beckoning him to sit up straight. He did, and looked over towards Shinbo. "Yeah?" Hideki asked quietly. Shinbo said nothing, only got onto his hands and knees on the couch and scooted over closer to Hideki. The action took Hideki by surprise, and the next time he looked up, Shinbo's smiling face was a few inches from his own. He jumped back slightly, and blushed even deeper than before.

Shinbo only scooted even closer, and smiled wider. "What?" he asked amusedly. "Surprised?" Before Hideki had a chance to answer, Shinbo closed the distance between them and grazed his lips against Hideki's. Hideki's whole body immediately stiffened in shock, but then to his surprise, he found himself responding as Shimbo angled his mouth over his and slowly kissed him a little deeper. Hideki was still in somewhat of a state of shock, but Shinbo's lips were surprisingly soft and inviting, and he slowly kissed him back. Shinbo took the chance when his friend calmed down, and licked Hideki's top lip slightly, startling Hideki into parting his lips and letting out a soft gasping moan as Shinbo's tongue slid into his mouth. When he finally relaxed enough and grew accustomed to the feeling, Hideki let his own tongue slip out of his mouth and come in contact with the others'. Shinbo's tongue slid across and caressed his - and Hideki's resolve broke away.

The kiss carried on for a few more moments, until the boys broke apart for air. Hideki was still a handsome shade of red, and over the course of the kiss, Shinbo himself had stared to blush a little. There a short period of silence, a "....Heh...." from Shinbo, then finally Hideki spoke. "Uh....w-why....why did you....we....do that?" Shinbo even seemed to be a little short of an answer, but then whispered, "Uhm....well....I guess I wanted to...." he seemed that he couldn't finish without blushing, so Hideki took it upon his flustered self to try and figure it out. "Shinbo...." he said softly. "Were you gonna....?" but he couldn't seem to finish a statement either. So Shinbo, deciding that he should answer because he was the one who started the whole ordeal, whispered; "I wanted to....help you, Hideki." Hideki's head lifted, and his blush strengthened tenfold, their eyes locking.

"Shinbo...." He whispered. "I....I wouldn't wanna....take advantage of you...." Shinbo smiled slightly. "You wouldn't be, Hideki. I uh....well, I guess I could say that I'm...." His voice cracked and he swallowed. "....somewhat _attracted _to you, Hideki-kun." Hideki blushed furiously from the sudden onslaught of affectionate words from his friend, and gaped for a few seconds like a fish out of water. "But....but....what about...." Hideki stuttered. Shinbo smiled again slightly. "Hey, I'm still young....we're both still young....she might not be the real one for me. I don't know. I still think I haven't completely found my footing in these kinds of matters, and I need experience in different way before I really know who I truly and completely love. I can't say that I'm in love with you, Hideki, but then again I can't say I'm really truly in love with anyone yet. I can't say I'm in love with you, but I do feel something that I think is something more than platonic affection towards you. This sounds cheesy, but I feel kind of like a junior high kid with a crush on his best friend...."

Hideki was stopped short by Shinbo's emotional speech, and was suddenly forced to plunge into his own feelings. He did love Chi. He really, truly did, and he knew it. She was the 'one just for him', and he was that for her. But also....hearing about all of Shinbo's feelings uncovered a latent side of him that had a funny, junior high affection back towards his best friend. He wasn't in love with Shinbo, not like Chi, but he did care for him deeply and affectionately, and Hideki found himself realizing that he didn't want to turn down Shinbo's offer.

And then there was, of course, that pesky virginity issue.

"Shinbo," Hideki said to his friend, who was now bowing his head with an unsure expression on his face. There was no reply. "Shinbo." he said, a bit louder, and scooted over towards him so that their bodies were in direct contact. Hideki gently placed his right thumb and forefinger on either side of Shinbo's chin and tilted it upwards, and towards him, until their faces were once again within a few inches. "Shinbo...." he repeated once last time, this time more of a whisper, and leaned in to kiss him again. Shinbo seemed a slight shocked this time, but kissed back quickly, panting and beginning to blush when they pulled apart. "I love Chi," Hideki whispered as they did, hand still cradling Shinbo's face. "I love her, a lot, but my own way....I think I can return your feelings."

Shinbo's eyes widened, and his expression shifted to a deeper shock - but not a bad one. He seemed to be contemplating the chance that he was dreaming, but then finally broke out into a large smile and threw himself forward onto Hideki. "Oh my God...." he whispered, chuckling. "Man....you have no idea how hard it's been to keep that inside all this time." He pulled back, and wiped a happy tear that had flowed down halfway down his cheek. "I never told you, Hideki....but I've actually....had a secret desire to do this with you....for a long time." Shinbo blushed as he wrapped his arms around Hideki's neck, who returned the blush with a smile. "Yeah," he said simply. "You know what? ....Me too...."

And with that, Shinbo grinned and playfully knocked Hideki onto his back on the couch, then stretched out over him and once again claimed his mouth. Hideki's hands slowly rose up from beside him; one settling on Shinbo's back and the other weaving itself into his hair, holding him down to his mouth. As Shinbo broke the kiss, he rose up and settled himself into a comfortable position straddling Hideki's hips, and slowly slipped his hands downwards and up under his shirt. Hideki's breathing sped up ever-so slightly. He let out a small, quiet gasp. Shinbo's hands worked their way up, thumbs cathing the hem of his shirt so that it trailed upwards as his palms spanned the plane of Hideki's chest. The quickened breathing and gasps continued, and momentarily Hideki's shirt was tossed to the floor.

Shinbo grinned rather wickedly as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Hideki's neck, slowly trailing down to his collarbones and over his chest. Hideki gasped at the sudden action as Shinbo quickly flicked his tongue over a nipple, drawing it afterwards into his mouth and sucking lightly as his one hand trailed down to the button on Hideki's pants. Hideki was too distracted in the sensations in his upper body to notice what Shinbo was doing elsewhere, therefore letting Shinbo undo the pants and discard them without trouble, or even the other man noticing. Shinbo lifted his head, blowing a cold breath slightly onto Hideki's nipple as his fingertips grazed the noticable swell in his boxers. Hideki reaction was a sound somewhat like a cross between a whimper and broken moan, and his hands gripped the fabric of the couch as Shinbo stroked his erection.

When he stopped momentarily, Hideki looked up in questioning to see Shinbo shedding his own shirt, and then his pants, leaving them both in a only a layer of thin undergarment. Though that wasn't kept for much longer either, as Shinbo hooked his fingers in the hem of Hideki's boxers and slowly pulled them down and off. Hideki moaned slightly as his arousal was released, and the moan strengthened as Shinbo reached out and wrapped a hand around it. Shinbo stroked gently, moving the hand up and down and fluttering his fingers over the tip, pulling forth a small bead of pre-come as well as a longer, deeper, more audible moan from Hideki. Liking the sound, Shinbo leaned down to place a small kiss on his friends' chest, then trailing them downwards further and further until one was placed directly above the patch of dark hair at Hideki's lower stomach.

Hideki's vocalations had before more frequent by now, and they acted as fuel for Shinbo's already active desire. He eventually lifted his head and placed a small, feather-light kiss on the tip of Hideki's erection, followed by a lick, and consequently a long, deep gasp from the boy beneath him. Encouraged by the sound, Shinbo wrapped his mouth around the tip, sliding his hands to Hideki's hips and eventually taking more of the boy's arousal into his mouth. Hideki immediately drew in a sharp breath, the sound breaking into an elongated moan as Shinbo began to slowly suck him. Millions of thoughts wanted to run through Hideki's head at that moment, but the boy finally settled on letting his mind go blank and then filling with only the pleasure he was recieving.

It took a few more moments for Shinbo's minstrations to have Hideki trembling violently under his mouth, clawing at the fabric of the couch and tossing his head back and forth until he finally gasped and shuddered in release. Both boys fought to catch their breath as Shinbo slowly lifted his head up, a bit of creamy white liquid spilling out of his mouth and trailing down his chin. He wiped his chin with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight, and gingerly looked up at Hideki, who saw his throat move slightly in swallow. A small blush trailed across Shinbo's cheeks and nose, and his hair was messy with bangs pressed to his forehead with sweat. He smiled - and Hideki somehow found this extremely arousing.

"S-shinbo....kun...." Hideki stammered quietly with his eyes half-closed. He brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled himself, matching Shinbo's smile, making a kind of silent trusting connection. "Hmm, Hideki-kun?" Shinbo answered just as quietly, happiness lacing his voice. "Shinbo-kun....are we....are you going to....?" Hideki didn't finish his statement, but Shinbo understood what he was trying to say and smiled as he bowed his head slightly. "Like I said, Hideki-kun....you've got to experience it sometime. So....well....I'm gonna let _you _take _me_. Actually...." Shinbo looked up again at Hideki with a slightly unsure but all the while sincere look on his face. "I'm going to _ask_ you to take me." Hideki, suddenly excited, still blushed sweetly as he smiled incredulously at his friend. "You sure, Shinbo-kun?" He questioned. "Like I said, I don't wanna....take advantage of you or anything....or make you do anything against your will...."

Shinbo smiled with half-lidded eyes. "Trust me," he said. "You _won't _be." Hideki blushed slightly more, the color escalating to his neck once Shinbo crawled over to sit flush against him and leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Now just relax and trust that I want this, Hideki-kun...." Shinbo trailed, blowing a tiny breath into Hideki's ear. He shuddered. "Just....take me, Hideki-kun." he concluded, pulling back and staring at Hideki with some of the most surprisingly seductive eyes he'd ever come across. Hideki stayed still for a few more moments, until Shinbo took a hold of his hand and placed it at the rim of his boxers. Shinbo placed his own hand over Hideki's, and slowly trailed it downwards, just far enough for Hideki to recognize the arousal of the other boy.

Then he couldn't stand it anymore.

Hideki reached up his other hand, and took a firm hold on the waistband of Shinbo's boxers, pulling them down a few inches and knocking Shinbo onto his back on the couch at the same time. He tugged the boxers down further, and finally off. Then Hideki shifted his position so that he was kneeling between Shinbo's legs, the latter still lying on his back. Hideki grabbed both of Shinbo's ankles, lifting the other boys' legs upward and placing them over his shoulders, guided by what seemed to be latent instinct. "Mmmh...." Shinbo quickly mumbled as this action was completed, both their erections momentarily brushing against each other. Hideki joined in with a deeper moan, watching as Shinbo spread his legs slightly to allow better access. Shinbo surprised him then by reaching his left arm out to the nearby coffee table drawer, opening it and pulling out a seemingly readily available jar of lubrication.

A thought that had been nagging at the back of Hideki's brain poured out of his mouth at that moment. He looked down and gasped, "Have you....?" "No." Shinbo answered after only the first two words, also growing breathless. "But I want the first time I do to be with you." The sweet and sincere words, along with the heartwarming thought that Shinbo might have actually been _planning_ this night, triggered Hideki somehow. He silently thought the same, but didn't get the chance to vocalize it before his body screamed for attention. He took the jar of lube, coated his fingers in it, and slipped a hand down through Shinbo's legs to prepare him. Once accomplished, Hideki pushed forward a few inches. The tip of his erection pressed against Shinbo's enterance, and slowly slipped inside. Gasping, then moaning, Shinbo instinctively bucked his hips up slightly, continuing the movements until Hideki was in to the hilt.

Both produced broken moans that echoed in the otherwise quiet apartment, and both shifted their hips slightly as they got used to the feeling of each other. Once Shinbo bucked his hips up again, Hideki pulled back and, closing his eyes, thrust back in, overwhelmed by the new incredible feeling. He soon realized that he loved it, though; and once he did, he opened his eyes halfway to meet Shinbo's eyes, and began thrusting in and out with a building rhythm. Shinbo's breathless moans as he bucked and squirmed under him egged Hideki on, and he thrust harder. He also reached down and wrapped a hand around Shinbo's erection, wanting him to feel the same thing that he was, as much as he was, since he was the one who was in turn giving Hideki this incredible pleasure. Hideki pumped his hand up and down in rhythm to his thrusts, and found himself joining Shinbo in his gasps and moans as they both neared orgasm.

It was a matter of several more thrusts and sweeps of Hideki's hand until the boys reached their peak, and the apartment was filled with muffled screams of two names as they came. The spinning room began to regain its focus as both boys attempted to catch their breath, panting and looking at each other with a sense of happy amazement. "Mmmmh...." Shinbo muttered quietly, putting his legs down as Hideki ran a thumb across his cheek. Shinbo placed a fleeting kiss on it as it skimmed his lips, and then he smiled up at his friend...or....atleast for now, lover.

Hideki slowly collapsed down onto the couch next to Shinbo, pulling the other boy up by the waist and on top of him. Shinbo lay on his stomach and lazily wrapped his arms around Hideki's neck. "Thanks...." he whispered. "That was amazing."

And in return, Hideki's sincere smile was all he needed.


End file.
